Saint O'Clock
by kuroliv
Summary: Selamat Natal. Selamat datang di pelukan Tuhan. — Ulquiorra/Orihime.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note: **Alternate Timeline, modifikasi canon. Second POV. Full of Christmas descriptions—and miracles. Dedidikasikan untuk OFF.

* * *

"Kau tahu? Salju tidak pernah turun pada **awal** Desember."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Jangan bilang kau belum pernah melihat salju? Tidak ada yang pernah turun di awal Desember."

"Tentu saja sudah! Tapi aku tak pernah memperhatikannya sedetail itu."

"Kalau begitu ingatlah, kalau salju tidak pernah turun di awal Desember."

"Oh baiklah—apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu?"

"Karena salju selalu **menemani** hari perayaan kelahiran Kristus, di **akhir** Desember."

* * *

**Saint O'Clock  
**_plot by: _kuroliv; december 2010.

* * *

Liturgi Adven terakhir, dan sebentar lagi Natal tiba. Keempat lilin yang berada di lingkaran daun _evergreen_ itu telah dinyalakan, dan kau bisa bernafas lega. Kau telah mempersiapkan segalanya, membuat lingkaran Adven di rumah, setiap minggu pergi ke gereja dengan antusias khusus, lalu berdoa lebih lama di gereja. Sepertinya kau ingin Tuhan datang dan membuat keajaiban pada hidupmu yang sunyi setelah kehilangannya.

Tapi Dia tak pernah memperbaiki hidupmu lagi. Kau terus terseok-seok dalam hidupmu, walau _Winter War_ telah berakhir dan inilah Natal pertamamu setelah pertarungan antar _shinigami_ dengan _shinigami _pengkhianat bernama Aizen itu. Kau bahagia? Atau masih terdapat penyesalan dalam hatimu?

**Teng**. Teng. **Teng**.

Dentang lonceng itu terdengar lagi, lalu nyanyian untuk menyambut perayaan kelahiran-Nya juga sudah datang. Tapi _dia_ tidak pernah datang. Oh—lupakan Inoue Orihime, _dia_ memang tidak pernah ada di sisimu lagi sejak menghilang menjadi abu. Ingat? Sejak _dia_ kalah dari pertarungan melawan Kurosaki Ichigo, dia benar-benar hilang, tak berbekas. Meskipun kau ingin merengkuhnya lagi, meskipun kau ingin bersamanya.

Itu mustahil.

Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kalian. Dengan jalan kematian, dengan abu yang perlahan menghilang, lalu ikatan yang berbeda antara kalian. Tuhan tahu, dan kau hanya bisa menyaksikan dan menunggu takdirnya saja.

Di sinilah kamu berada, dengan _sweater_ rajutanmu sendiri serta _shawl_ yang menghangatkan lehermu, kau berdiri dalam kesunyian malam Adven terakhir—tepat setelah orang-orang pulang dari gereja. Kolam di depan gereja sekilas membeku, tertimpa salju yang menderanya.

Kau seharusnya pulang, membersihkan rumahmu dan menata segala yang kau perlukan untuk Natal. Seharusnya juga kau pergi ke daerah perkotaan untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk menghiasi pohon cemara yang telah kau beli beberapa tahun silam bersama kakakmu.

Tapi tidak. Kau di sini, masih menikmati keheningan yang menyelimuti dirimu.

"Ulquiorra-_san_..." bisikmu seraya mengatupkan kedua tangan. Salju turun menimpa rambut cokelat semu oranye milikmu yang tergerai, membuat motif putih-oranye berada di sana. Kau masih menyesal?

"Hei Orihime-_chan_, ayo pulang!" Seorang gadis _tomboy_ menghampirimu sambil berlari-lari. _Capuchon_ yang menghiasi jaket tebalnya terlepas begitu saja—tampaknya angin pada malam ini berhembus lebih kencang.

"Tidak, aku mau tinggal di sini lebih lama." Kau mengungkapkan kembali keegoisanmu, lalu semakin mendekat pada kolam yang berjarak sekitar satu meter darimu. Ingin rasanya menyentuhnya, lalu merasakan getaran dingin dari kristal salju yang turun di kolam itu. Lebih tepatnya—merasakan bagaimana dinginnya _dia_.

Ayolah, Orihime Inoue—kau terpaku sekali pada_nya_.

"Hum? Tapi orang-orang sudah pulang semua, kau tidak ingin menghias pohon Natal-mu, Orihime-_chan_?" tanya sahabatmu itu, yang tidak lama kemudian melenggang untuk duduk di pinggiran kolam.

Kamu mendesah, mengeluarkan uap-uap hangat dari dalam dirimu agar ternetralkan dengan udara di luar, dan berpikir lagi.

"Ngg—tidak usah, Tatsuki-_chan_, aku ingin di sini lebih lama, pulanglah terlebih dulu." Sahabatmu itu melihatmu tersenyum, senyum tulus yang entah kenapa mampu mencairkan kekhawatiran dari sahabatmu.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, kemudian merapatkan _capuchon_ dan jaketnya, "hati-hati, jangan pulang malam!" Dan berakhir dengan jejak kaki-kaki remaja di sekitar kolam di hadapanmu—sahabatmu itu pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Kau hanya mampu terdiam seraya mengamati tubuh sahabatmu itu pergi. Keping hatimu masih merasakan ironi bekas satu tahun yang lalu: senjata, abu, pertempuran yang mengikutinya. Ya, segalanya masih terasa dalam memoar lalu milikmu. Segalanya masih senantiasa kau ingat dalam dirimu.

Akhirnya kau pergi dari hadapan kolam beku itu, dan melangkah ke dalam gereja kecil Kota Karakura. _Shawl_-mu kaulepas dan kausampirkan di tiang penyangga, lau kaubiarkan kakimu menuntunmu ke dalam panti imam. Bukan, bukan memasukinya, hanya berdiri di depan _altar_ seraya mengatupkan kedua tangan dan menutup kedua mata.

Kamu mengingat lagi serangkaian kenangan yang masih kausimpan. Kenangan pilu, namun yang kau rasa manis untuk diingat.

* * *

"_Onna_, makanlah. Kau membutuhkannya." Sebuah suara dingin kau dengar dari ingatanmu, lalu dalam sekejap kau mampu merasakan sebuah sosok pucat, dan semua _setting_ 'kamar putih' itu terlihat semua. Sampai-sampai kau juga mampu merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar tersebut.

Kau menoleh. Benar—sosok dingin itu ada di sana, sedang menyuruh salah satu _Arrancar_ tingkat rendah untuk membawakan satu porsi makanan untukmu, dan dia memperhatikanmu.

"A-aku tidak... lapar..." desahmu seraya menundukkan kepala ke lantai dingin salah satu kamar di kastil _Las Noches_.

Hening meraja, membuat aura buruk antara kau dengannya, seharusnya kau menurut saja apa yang ia suruh, apa yang ia berikan, serta apa saja yang ia perintahkan, tapi untuk kali ini kau membuyarkan semuanya.

"Makan itu atau aku akan menjejalkannya ke mulutmu." Benar-benar datar dan dingin.

Kau me-_restart_ ulang pikiranmu untuk menurutinya, dan mengambil satu sendok penuh makanan dari piring.

"Teman-temanmu memasuki _Hueco Mundo_," lanjutnya lagi, dan hanya satu yang bisa kaupikirkan—menatapnya, membiarkan mata hijau _emerald_ miliknya berhenti untuk memperhatikanmu. Reaksimu benar-benar seperti apa yang ia inginkan: kau membulatkan mata, lalu sedetik kemudian, kau bangkit dari tempat dudukmu dan meninggalkan makanan yang tinggal separuh.

"...untuk... apa?" Kau hanya bisa terbata, membayangkan bahwa bahaya sedang menghadang teman-temanmu dan berpikir bahwa mereka bodoh sekali. Mengapa harus kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu?—padahal di sini kau juga baik-baik saja, tidak terluka suatu apapun.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga, _Onna_? Mereka kemari... untuk menyelamatkanmu."

—dan sebuah reaksi khusus kautimbulkan.

* * *

"Inoue-_san_?" Sebuah suara mengejutkanmu. Memudarkan memori singkat yang sedang kau ingat.

"..e-eh—Sado-_kun_?" sahutmu seraya menoleh pada sumber suara yang menyapamu. Kaujumpai seorang pemuda dengan kulit hitam dan rambut ikal yang sering menjadi dominasi di sekolah itu. Ia meletakkan jaket dan _shawl_-nya di tiang penyangga yang sama denganmu.

"Sedang apa di sini? Bukankah Adven terakhir sudah selesai?" Ia melangkah dari _panti umat_ menuju _panti imam_, lalu dengan sekejap berada di belakangmu. Pemuda hitam dengan rambut ikal itu juga mengikuti _Winter War_ untuk menyelamatkanmu dan mengalahkan seseorang _shinigami_ pengkhianat (sumber segala masalahnya adalah _shinigami_ pengkhianat ini, bukan?).

"I-iya benar... aku hanya... ingin berdoa lebih lama..."

"Hm—sepertinya kau sangat _desperate_? Ada apa?" Pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan, merangkai kata demi kata agar kalian bisa mengobrol lebih lama di gereja kecil itu. Kau hanya menghela nafasmu seraya tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu, Sado-_kun_... hehe." Kau terbiasa seperti ini, terkekeh padahal masalahmu saja tidak ingin kaubagi dengan sahabat-sahabatmu. Seperti tadi ketika gadis _tomboy_ itu menghampirimu, kau juga tidak menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Apalagi sekarang—kau memilih untuk menyembunyikan masalahmu sendiri.

Kamu belum merasa cukup untuk berdiri di sana, biarlah, mungkin nanti dengan sendirinya kau akan pulang setelah pemuda di sampingmu itu pulang. Gereja kecil Kota Karakura itu tidak menentukan batas waktu berkunjungnya, kan? (kecuali ada seorang pastur yang mengusirmu dari sana).

Pemuda itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa singkat, penuh penghayatan ketika kau melihatnya. Memang, kalian adalah sahabat baik, tapi kau selalu berpikir bahwa pemuda itu tidak terlalu dekat denganmu.

"Inoue-_san_, kau pernah tahu tidak mengapa salju tidak pernah turun di awal bulan Desember?" sahut pemuda di sampingmu itu ketika menyelesaikan doanya.

"Tidak tahu... kupikir salju bisa turun kapan saja, asal di bulan Desember."

Pemuda itu menggeleng perlahan, mungkin memaklumi apa yang kaujawab, mungkin juga ia mengetahui masalah apa yang sedang kauhadapi. Lantas ia berkata, "karena salju selalu **menemani** hari perayaan kelahiran Kristus di **akhir** Desember."

Kau terdiam, menyadari bahwa dirimu sendiri tidak memperhatikan salju sedetail itu dan hanya berharap masalahmu kunjung selesai di depan Kristus sendiri. Kau **bodoh** atau **naif**? Seseorang yang telah meninggal tidak akan kembali lagi ke dunia, apalagi _dia_ yang kauharapkan untuk muncul lagi di depanmu, padahal sebelumnya dia adalah roh yang dimakan oleh _Hollow_ dan berubah menjadi _Espada_. Intinya—dia sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi ke dunia ini.

Tuhan pasti mencibirmu, bahkan tidak akan mengabulkan permohonanmu yang lain bila kau masih saja berharap yang tidak mungkin. Bukankah kali ini Tuhan memintamu untuk meluangkan waktu menghadap-Nya? Kenapa kau malah membawa-bawa masalahmu ke hadapan Tuhan?

**Naif**. Kau benar-benar **naif**.

"Sado-_kun_... jadi... salju itu begitu spesial? Dan dia... sangat setia mendampingi Tuhan, ya."

"Tentu—tapi itu hanya berlaku pada belahan Bumi utara saja. Belahan Bumi selatan memiliki matahari yang selalu mendampingi Tuhan di perayaan kelahiran-Nya."

* * *

Jalan Kota Karakura sedikit ramai setelah Liturgi Adven terakhir. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk mencari hadiah Natal, orang-orang yang membeli kue tar, bahkan orang-orang yang melihat indahnya pohon Natal di tengah kota. Terasa damai.

Kau merapatkan _shawl_-mu sebelum melangkah lebih jauh ke pusat kota, tampaknya udara menjadi lebih dingin karena salju turun lagi. Di jauh sana kau mampu melihat satu toko besar dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni yang berjalan semu, dan itulah tujuanmu sekarang.

Dirimu telah sadar—disadarkan oleh pemuda tadi lebih tepatnya. Kau hanya manusia biasa yang bergantung pada eksistensi Tuhan, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memohon dan meminta, dan Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan suatu harapan yang tidak mungkin.

"Hh, mungkin seharusnya aku memang harus meluangkan waktu untuk Tuhan. _Yosh_! Aku akan berusaha!" Kau menyemangati dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya itu bagus, agar kau bisa melupakan sejenak masalahmu dan mengingat kembali siapa yang menciptakanmu.

Toko itu besar sekali, benar-benar besar sampai kau ragu mana batas dinding toko itu. Namun kau tidak mencari suatu benda sampai ke pojok toko, kau hanya membeli beberapa ornamen salju, boneka-boneka kecil, pita-pita, dan satu bintang untuk menghias pohon Natal kecil milikmu. Dengan itu—mungkin hari perayaan kelahiran Kristus akan membuat sebuah makna dalam hatimu.

"Hei, Inoue!" Lagi-lagi sebuah suara seorang pemuda, namun kau yakin bukan pemuda bernama Sado yang tadi bertemu denganmu. Suaranya sangat berbeda. Dan ketika kau sadar, seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye menghampirimu.

"Ah, Kurosaki-_kun_!" ujarmu sedikit terkejut. Kau mengingatnya? Dia adalah pemuda yang **mengalahkan** dan **membunuh** _dia_, kan?—dan kau tidak mungkin lupa. Dulu kau memang menyukai pemuda ini, pemuda sederhana yang merengkuhmu dari kesedihan karena ditinggal satu-satunya anggota keluargamu (kakakmu yang meninggal, tentu saja). Tapi kini segalanya berbalik.

"Kau membeli apa di sini? Sudah malam, tidak baik untuk seorang gadis berkeliaran," sahutnya hangat.

Entah kenapa, kau tidak bisa membencinya. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu karena memisahkanmu dengan _dia_ yang sudah tidak ada. Itu hanya **takdir**, Inoue Orihime.

"...ngg... peralatan untuk menghias pohon Natal."

"Begitukah? Aku juga—eh tunggu.. tapi tampaknya ada yang berubah darimu, Inoue." Satu kalimat darinya membuatmu salah tingkah. Pemuda itu terkekeh perlahan.

"Tidak ada yang berubah kok." Lalu kau tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"—wajahmu tidak bisa menutupinya, Inoue, seperti seseorang yang sedang putus asa menanti sesuatu, ada apa?" Pemuda itu bertanya lagi padamu, ingin menggali informasi darimu yang terlihat aneh, bahkan sepertinya pemuda itu tidak percaya kata 'tidak apa-apa' keluar dari bibirmu.

Kau mengalihkan perhatian, sejenak berpura-pura membayar pernak-pernik itu, lalu secepatnya pergi dari hadapan pemuda di belakangmu. Dan sayangnya, pemuda itu tahu apa yang ingin kaulakukan selanjutnya.

"Inoue... tunggu!"

Namun kau melupakan suara itu, dengan cepatnya kau pergi dari toko besar dan berjalan di tengah hamparan salju lagi. Seperti ingin menghindar dari kenyataan, kau **berpura-pura**. Berharap pemuda dengan rambut oranye itu tidak mengikutimu, kamu mendekap barang belanjaanmu di depan dada, seraya membetulkan tata letak _shawl_-mu lagi.

"Inoue!" Suara-suara itu lagi. Suara yang terkesan memanggilmu. Suara yang seharusnya kau benci. Kau membencinya, kau membencinya, kau **membenci** Kurosaki Ichigo yang telah membunuh Ulquiorra Schiffer tepat di depan matamu.

Sekilas kau berhenti berjalan, dan pemuda Kurosaki itu berhasil menemukanmu dengan barang belanjaannya yang ia bawa.

"Hentikan, Kurosaki-_kun_! Hentikan!" Kau berteriak, menimbulkan pertanyaan pada diri pemuda itu.

"Aku **membencimu**! Seharusnya aku sudah mengatakan hal itu dari awal, ketika kau membunuh_nya_! Bodoh sekali! Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihat_nya_ berubah menjadi **abu**!" Kau menambahi, dan masih tidak menoleh pada sosok pemuda di belakangmu.

Lagi. Kau berlari kencang, menghindari pemuda yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanmu pada _dia_ yang kau maksud. Kau melintasi beberapa rumah yang menjadi tetangga dari apartemen sederhanamu, meninggalkan jejak sepasang kaki yang terlihat terburu-buru.

Salju masih saja turun dengan intensitas rata-rata, tidak akan menimbulkan badai dalam waktu dekat ini. Angin dingin juga tidak menyapamu dengan caranya yang biasa, kecuali saat kau berlari dan menerima hembusan luar biasa karenanya.

Kau menemukan pintu pagar apartemenmu ketika salju terus menurunkan dirinya lebih banyak. Keping heksagonal itu menimpa dirimu dengan ganasnya, memaksamu untuk membuka pintu apartemen dengan cepat. Kini kau mengerti, salju itu menemanimu—menemani harimu untuk menyambut kedatangan hari perayaan kelahiran Kristus.

"Ulquiorra-_san._.. aku... tidak bermaksud untuk membenci orang yang telah membunuhmu."

—dan kini jejak kakimu berakhir di depan pintu apartemen. Kau menyampirkan _shawl_ serta _sweater_-mu di tiang khusus untuk meletakkan kedua benda itu, lalu merapikan sepatu _boots_-mu di antara rak sepatu yang berjajar. Seraya menghela nafas perlahan, kau melangkah di lorong apartemen, dan membuka kamarmu sendiri.

"Hh—aku merindukanmu."

Kau beralih pada pohon Natal kecil di sudut ruangan kamarmu setelah meletakkan barang belanjaan di meja bundar yang menjadi dominasi ruangan. Sedikit berdebu, dan beberapa kali kau bersin karenanya. Kini saatnya menghias pohon itu?

Kau ingat terakhir kali kau meninggalkan apartemen ini, adalah ketika sosok dingin itu berusaha untuk menculikmu dari teman-temanmu dan kau diberi kesempatan untuk menyampaikan sebuah salam perpisahan pada satu orang saja. Kurosaki Ichigo-lah sosok yang kau **yakin** untuk diberi salam perpisahan, meski kini timbul hasrat untuk membenci sosok itu.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dia yang **menculikmu**, dia yang membuatmu disangka sebagai seorang pengkhianat _Soul Society_, dia juga yang terus menerus **melindungimu** saat di _Las Noches_. Kau terus menerus mengingat hal yang baik tentang _dia_.

Bodoh. Itu hanya karena perintah penguasanya saja, itu adalah sebuah tugas. Kau tidak memikirkan hal itu?

Pohon Natal-mu hanya beberapa langkah lagi siap untuk dipajang, dan bintang terang itu cocok sekali untuk dipasang di atas pohon. Nah, semuanya telah siap. Semua langkah untuk menyambut hari perayaan kelahiran-Nya telah siap di matamu.

"Walau begitu—aku tidak bisa lagi memintamu datang, Ulquiorra-_san_, kamu telah pergi selamanya, ya kan?"

Kau memutuskan untuk tertidur di _tatami_. Lagipula ruanganmu sudah cukup hangat setelah kau hidupkan pemanas yang kau letakkan di sudut ruangan. Dan entah kenapa—lagi-lagi kau memimpikannya.

Mimpi. Tentang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

* * *

Kau menatapnya dalam, tepat setelah Kurosaki Ichigo mengalahkan Ulquiorra Schiffer dengan beberapa kali serangan dengan sosok _hollow_-nya, dan hampir saja kau diserang oleh sosok _hollow_ Kurosaki. Tapi kau sangat beruntung, seorang sahabatmu dengan rambut biru menghalangi tingkahnya.

Kini kau hanya bisa melihat sosok Ulquiorra yang perlahan menghilang menjadi abu.

"Aku merasa aku tertarik pada kalian, manusia." Sosok dingin itu menyahut. Menyuarakan pendapat terakhirnya, namun kau hanya bisa terdiam seraya menatap sosok itu dengan perasaan menyesal.

"_Onna._.. apa kau **takut** padaku?" tanya sosok dingin itu. Kau ingin merengkuhnya, kau ingin menggapai salah satu telapak tangannya dan memastikan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, sebagian organnya telah menghilang menjadi abu. Termasuk tangan kirinya dan sayap hitamnya.

Kau terdiam lagi, seolah tidak menyadari pertanyaan sederhananya itu. Setelah otakmu merekam semuanya, kau pun menjawab, "Tidak. Aku **tidak takut**."

Ia semakin menghilang, dan kau hanya bisa menatapnya saja. Sebuah suara mengalun di telingamu, sebuah suara dingin yang terus terngiang.

"_**Hati**__._

_Apakah aku akan menemukannya jika aku membuka paksa tengkorak kepalamu? Apakah aku menemukannya jika aku merobek dada dan mengeluarkan jantungmu?_

_Kalian __**manusia**__ sungguh dengan ringannya mengucapkan kata itu."_

Saat itu kau terus membatin perihal kata-kata hati yang terus kau ucapkan ketika bersamanya. Ia tidak mengerti hati. Ia juga tidak bisa menemukan dimana hati itu berada. Dan kau terus menerus berkata bahwa hati itu ada.

Hampir saja kau bisa menyentuh telapak tangannya, namun semuanya telah berubah menjadi abu begitu saja. Ulquiorra Schiffer telah pergi.

* * *

Kau terbangun, Inoue Orihime, tepat setelah semua **abu** dari tubuh_nya_ pudar.

Dan kau hanya bisa berteriak perlahan, lalu menangis lagi.

Rasanya kau menjadi **rapuh** sekali.

* * *

Semuanya sudah berlalu, dan hari ini malam Natal. Kau pulang dari gereja setelah melakukan Misa Malam Natal, lalu menolak ajakan sahabat-sahabatmu untuk pergi ke pusat kota dan makan malam bersama di sana, kau juga menghindari bertemu Kurosaki Ichigo yang beberapa hari lalu telah kaubentak itu.

Begitu banyak rencana yang kautolak, dan kau hanya membeli sebuah kue tar dari toko dekat apartemenmu. Kau ingin merayakan malam Natal sendirian, dengan kue tar dan beberapa lilin, serta bulan yang muncul tengah malam nanti (itu juga apabila bulan bisa terlihat malam ini, dan tidak terganggu dengan hujan salju).

Kue tar cokelat dengan krim putih dan tulisan 'Merry Christmas' merah menyala. Kau puas dengan kue tar pilihanmu ini, kemudian kau menata empat buah lilin yang juga berwarna merah di atasnya.

"Empat. _Cuatro_... _Espada._.." bisikmu di sela-sela kerjaanmu. Oh _great_, Inoue Orihime, kau mengingat _Arrancar _yang telah pergi itu lagi. Kau menggeleng perlahan, menahan impianmu untuk ingin bertemu dengan _Arrancar_ itu sekali lagi.

Kini lilin itu kau nyalakan. Kini kau berharap lagi di tengah-tengah malam Natal yang suci ini.

"_Cuatro._.. _Espada_... Ulquiorra... Schiffer... aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekali lagi."

Lalu kau buka matamu, saat keempat lilin masih menyala.

—sosok dingin itu **bercahaya**, tepat di **hadapanmu**, dengan **sayap** hitamnya yang terkembang (sepertinya ia datang padamu saat wujudnya mencapai tingkat kedua, dimana wujud aslinya ia perlihatkan padamu). Sang kelelawar.

"Ulqui...orra-_san_?" bisikmu dengan raut tidak percaya yang terus muncul, "kau... Ulquiorra-san... yang itu... benar?"

Sosok itu hanya bisa menatapmu, tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan terus menatapmu dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika salah satu api dari keempat lilin yang kaunyalakan itu padam (mungkin kau tidak sadar dengan kejadian ini).

"Ulquiorra-_san._.." sahutmu seraya bangkit dari posisi dudukmu juga, mengikuti tingkahnya. Kau merasa ingin menggenggam tangan pucat itu dan memberinya sedikit kehangatan Natal yang selalu kautunggu di akhir tahun. Dan kini kau merasa—bahwa permohonanmu terkabul.

"_Onna_." Pemuda pucat dengan warna iris hijau _emerald_ itu menyahut. Memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang biasa ia berikan padamu.

"A-aku... Ulquiorra-_san._.. a-aku..." Kau ingin membuat sebuah lingkaran pembicaraan yang formal bagi kalian berdua. Namun rasa gugupmu seringkali menjadi penghalang. Kau masih tidak percaya bahwa seseorang yang telah pergi selamanya itu hadir di hadapanmu lagi.

"_Onna_, hati itu... ada **dimana**?"

Kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk menggenggam tangannya ketika ia menanyakan hal itu _lagi_ padamu. Kau merasa—pertanyaannya tidak berubah dari satu tahun lalu. "Ulquiorra-san..." Lagi-lagi kau memanggil namanya.

"_Onna_, beritahu aku.. aku tertarik pada kalian, manusia, aku juga ingin tahu **tepatnya** dimana hati itu." Sayap hitam pemuda pucat itu menghilang bertepatan dengan padamnya api lilin kedua. Kau menyadari kejadian itu, dan kau tahu... lilin itu adalah simbol terkabulnya permohonanmu.

Setelah melihat sebuah api lilin padam, kau menatap garis-garis wajahnya yang pucat. Sepertinya sudah lama kau merindukan wajah ini, yang tetap tenang meski sudah di ujung masalah, yang juga sering menolongmu ketika ada seorang _Arrancar_ tingkat rendah yang tiba-tiba masuk kamarmu di _Las Noches_ untuk menjahilimu. Kau bahagia—ia datang **hanya** untukmu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabmu, memang sedikit ambigu bila dimengerti, mengingat kau yang sering memberitahu pemuda pucat itu tentang hati, tentang segala yang tidak ia miliki daripada manusia di Bumi.

"Katamu kau tahu, _Onna_? Aku hanya ingin tahu—dan ingin tenang, serta ingin pergi darimu." Sosoknya semakin memudar kali ini, Inoue Orihime, dan kau masih saja membiarkan dirinya dihantui rasa penasaran.

Kau menggeleng, merasakan kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda yang sebenarnya kau kagumi, "Kalau begitu—kau tidak perlu tahu... agar kau tidak pergi dariku."

"_Onna_, aku hanya ingin tahu dan ingin merasakan debaran melalui hati seperti yang kau katakan."

—lantas kau menggapai tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirimu menyentuh dada bidangnya yang lagi-lagi pucat, serta dihiasi sebuah lubang pertanda ia pernah menjadi _hollow_. Angka empat pun mampu kau lihat di dada dekat tangan kirinya.

Semuanya masih sama, kecuali aura penasaran yang ia timbulkan.

"Di sini. Aku bisa merasakan debaranmu, Ulquiorra-_san_." Dan satu api lilin pun padam lagi, menyisakan satu buah lilin yang masih bertahan dengan api di atasnya.

"Walaupun begini—kau masih tidak takut padaku, _Onna_?" Pemuda itu bertanya lagi, "apakah aku tidak mengejutkanmu, kalau tiba-tiba aku datang setelah aku pergi selamanya?"

"Tolong, jangan penuhi aku dengan kata-kata seperti kau ingin pergi selamanya dariku, Ulquiorra-_san_," sahutmu yang mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyapa jari jemarinya, membiarkan dingin yang terdapat dari dalam telapak tangan itu mengalir ke dalam telapak tanganmu juga. Isak tangismu mulai terdengar, Inoue Orihime.

"Bagaimana dengan Aizen-_sama_? Yang kulihat tampaknya beliau gagal mencapai impiannya, karena kau masih berbahagia seperti ini, _Onna_."

—api dari lilin terakhir yang masih menyala akhirnya padam juga. Sosok dingin pucat itu menjadi abu. Perlahan. Dari kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas itu.

"Ulquiorra-_san._..?" bisikmu, lebih menyerupai pertanyaan, "ke-kenapa... begitu...?"

"_Onna_, jangan menangis, apa itu bagian dari debaran hati juga? Apa ini sebuah perpisahan, _Onna_?" Pemuda itu tidak menenangkanmu, tapi menambah kegalauan yang terjadi pada dirimu. Kau tahu ini tidak bagus, karena ia kembali menjadi abu, meninggalkanmu lagi.

"Iya. Ini perpisahan, Ulquiorra-_san_. Pergilah."

Kau beranjak pada jendela, membukanya lebar-lebar meski kau tahu, hawa dingin akan memasuki apartemenmu yang hangat. Pemuda pucat yang telah kehilangan separuh dari badannya itu menatapmu penuh arti—seakan ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, namun diurungkannya niat itu. Mungkin agar kau tidak kepikiran.

Ini masih musim dingin, dimana salju tak hentinya turun, mengingat tanggal duapuluh empat Desember adalah saat-saat dimana salju menjadi buas, bahkan badai salju pun bisa tiba-tiba terjadi. Tapi kali ini tidak. Tenang, dan bulan sabit terlihat di samping awan-awan kelabu.

Kau ingat ya, Inoue Orihime?

Kau ingat bahwa bulan sabit adalah salah satu benda langit kenanganmu bersama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Tepat saat di atap _Las Noches_.

"_Onna._.. aku... sebenarnya ingin melihatmu lebih lama, dan merasakan debaran hati darimu lebih lama juga."

Kau mengacuhkan kalimat dari pemuda pucat itu.

"_Onna..._ aku rasa... aku telah menemukan dimana hati yang sebenarnya."

Kau mengacuhkan kalimat darinya lagi.

"_Onna_... debaran hati itu sangat membingungkan."

Kau kini terdiam.

"_Onna._.. aku... pergi, ya."

—dan kau menoleh, pada saat-saat terakhir. Ulquiorra Schiffer tampak masih menunggumu, kepalanya masih belum menghilang menjadi abu—dan kau tahu. Kini ia memberi salam perpisahan padamu.

"Ulquiorra-_san_!" teriakmu melengking tinggi, kau juga mengambil sedikit dari abu yang tersisa di _tatami_ milikmu, lalu menatapnya dalam. Ia pergi meninggalkanmu lagi, Inoue Orihime, dan rasanya menyesakkan, bukan?

Kau menatap bulan sabit yang mengintipmu melalui jendela, seraya terus menggenggam kepingan abunya. Kau menyunggingkan senyum—entah itu bahagia atau sedih. Tapi kau yakin, bahwa Tuhan telah mengabulkan permohonanmu yang kau ajukan dari satu tahun lalu. Kau tahu ini adalah sebuah keajaiban kecil dari Tuhan.

Rasanya kau mendengar sebuah bisikan dari abu yang kau genggam.

"_Onna_..._ entah kenapa... debaran ini selalu tertuju padamu."_

Lalu kau menatap bulan sabit di luar sana, seraya berbisik, "a_rigatou_,_ Kami-sama_."

Permohonanmu terkabul, permohonan yang berisi: kau ingin bertemu dengannya, sekali saja. Namun kau merasa seperti membunuhnya dua kali. Memang rasanya menjadi lebih nyaman, kau tahu, tapi semuanya tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang kaukira. Akankah kau masih membenci Kurosaki Ichigo yang telah membunuh_nya_?

"Bulan, Ulquiorra-_san_, kelelawar. Selamat tinggal, aku..." Kata-katamu terputus, kau membereskan abu pemuda pucat tadi ke dalam sebuah botol bening, lalu menatap bulan sabit lagi, "...aku mencintaimu."

Tuhan selalu tahu apa yang makhluk-Nya rasakan. Tuhan sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkan makhluk-Nya. Ia hanya bersembunyi, menunggu makhluk-Nya membutuhkan pertolongan-Nya.

Inoue Orihime. Kau mendapat perhatian kecil dari Tuhan di malam Natal ini, dan kau bersyukur.

Sesekali kau melihat bulan sabit di atas langit kelabu malam ini, kemudian kau berilusi bulan persis seperti kedua bola mata. Kuning, bundar, dan memancarkan ketenangan.

Dan waktu subuh hinggap, kau akan menangisi bulan yang telah tiada.

Seperti pemuda pucat yang kauharapkan hadir di setiap harimu, ia dan bulan pergi, meninggalkan malam yang penuh kenangan bagi dirimu.

Selamat Natal. Selamat datang di pelukan Tuhan.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
